Confidence Boost
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Nozomi gives Kazane a bit of encouragement before the Second Race of the East-West War. Established Kazomi


**_I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Keijo._**

 ** _So, I'm in Keijo hell (and no I will not add all of the exclamation points), so I decided to let you guys have a taste of my OTP. Call it a gift from me to all of you for joining me in another fantastic year of providing you content. I truly do appreciate each and every follower or other person who favorites, follows, and reviews my stuff, so thank you, and enjoy the fic, yeah?_**

* * *

It was finally here. The second race of the East-West War was about to begin. Unfortunately, the second third of the Setouchi team seemed to be looking less than formidable to their Sugura opponents. Non had just barely managed to get her uniform on the proper way, Sayaka had to kick Usagi off the floor in order to knock some sense into the lovesick girl and Atsuko was still praying as the three of them left to head to the platform. The Sugura team also began filing out, shooting sneers in the Setouchi trainees' direction.

Nozomi sniffed at them in contempt and nodded to Sayaka. The pair turned to Kazane, who still hadn't moved. "What are we going to do with her?" Sayaka asked.

"You go ahead back to the rest of the team." Nozomi murmured. "I'll handle this."

Sayaka glanced over and noticed the determined look in Nozomi's eyes. Sighing, she murmured, "Don't break her." Then, she strode off to rejoin the team.

Nozomi kept her eyes on Kazane, watching the way her girlfriend quivered uncertainly. Nozomi knew that the hazel-haired woman was shy and didn't particularly like crowds, but she also knew that her girlfriend had amazing potential as a Keijo player. Therefore, she would **not** let her back out of Setouchi's most important competition.

"Kazane-." she began, but the lighter-haired trainee stopped her with a headshake.

Kazane took a deep breath to be certain she wouldn't spill her stomach before whispering, "I'm sorry. I should have known this would happen again."

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Nozomi inquired in confusion, her hairs sticking on end curiously.

"It's just like the Class-Change Races." Kazane sniffed. "When I couldn't beat Mio. I'm just as weak as I was back then."

A hand entered her vision and the nervous girl glanced up to see a grin settle on Nozomi's face. Taking the proffered hand, Kazane found herself spun toward the wall and one arm on one side of her cheek. Large hazel eyes gazed up into confident blue and Kazane felt her knees go weak.

"Now, what's got you thinking you lost against Mio?" Nozomi demanded lowly, leaning closer. "As I remember, she cheated. Making you the victor."

"Zomi, someone might see..." Kazane whispered, eyes flicking around nervously.

"I want them to." Nozomi stated, keeping her voice low to set Kazane's anxiety at ease. "I want everyone ta know that my girlfriend is the most tactful Keijo player that will ever take the Land. Ya may not be experienced, but in this situation, that doesn't matter. What matters is that ya made it this far.

"Kazane, I know ya don't think you're good, and I know you're scared outta your wits, but you are a competent Keijo player. With more trainin', you'll be on par with me, even surpass me. Though, I'll just get stronger, cause the title of prize queen is mine." Giving her signature grin, Nozomi was relieved to catch a giggle from the shorter woman.

"There, see? There's nuthin' for ya ta worry about. You've got this in the bag."

Kazane frowned and lowered her head slightly. "But what if I lose? Then I won't be the best Keijo player... or even the best girlfriend. Who would want to date someone who can't even do well at the sport she chose?"

A soft hand caressed her cheek, drawing her eyes back up to Nozomi's. "I would." the blunette remarked calmly, not a shred of hesitation in her voice nor eyes. "Because guess why?"

"W-why?" Hazel eyes widened as Nozomi laughed.

"Because my **_amazin'_** Keijo-playin' girlfriend lost the match so she could watch her **_fantastic_** Keijo-playin' girlfriend kick some Sugura ass back to the East!" Leaning forward, Nozomi gently placed a kiss to Kazane's cheek. "So no matter how you do out there... know that the entire team and I will cheer you on, even if you lose. Because you still gave us a chance and you're still **_here._** Not because of me, but because of your own skill, got it?"

Kazane took a deep breath and set her jaw, nodding. Grasping her newfound boldness, the brown-haired woman leaned forward and pecked Nozomi's lips before turning to join the others on the platform.

Nozomi held her lips for a sec before chuckling. "Wow! Maybe I can get more of those after the match?"

Kazane turned back with a blush spattering her cheeks and murmured, "Only if you win **_your_** match."

Nozomi grinned, pumping her fist, now even more determined to win against Sugura. As she headed for the room with the rest of the team, she failed to notice the blonde peeking just around the corner at her back. Maya watched the blue-haired girl go and wondered at the exchange she had just witnessed. She knew it wasn't something that all of the Setouchi players did, but it was an interesting form of motivation. Perhaps... her girlfriend wouldn't mind if she tried the same technique...

* * *

 ** _Once again, thank you all for accompanying me toward another wonderful year, and don't forget to drop a review!_**


End file.
